charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Molecular Combustion
Working on the molecular level by speeding particles up, Molecular Combustion is an extremely rare and immensely powerful magical ability allowing the user to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. The power is linked to the emotions and is a development of Freezing activated by the raising of the hand in the direction of the intended target and pointing all fingers forward. This power is triggered by anger, fear, panic and other related emotions. Piper Halliwell Almost three years after Piper Halliwell rediscovered her Freezing power, she developed the power to speed up molecules. It first manifested while she was waiting in a line up with Leo Wyatt and grew impatient at how long it was taking for them to be served. She expressed her agitation while pointing at a clock, causing it to blow up. Not knowing where the power came from, she asked Leo to go to the Elders to find out what was wrong with her powers. He returned and explained that it was an evolution of her Freezing power, since she was able to slow molecules down, she could now speed them up as well, causing them to burst. : The power was linked highly to her emotional state, and if her emotions were out of sync, the power would be effected as well. A notable example would be when she and her husband were having an argument and she accidentally blasted a door, causing it to blow up in an explosive blast. : This power has become the Charmed Ones' best offensive power, offering protection against most threats that come their way, making Piper the most powerful of the three. First Successful Vanquish When a demon known as Tarkin attacked at Halliwell Manor, Piper came running to find the demon fighting with Prue and she tried to harness the power to blow up the demon, but the first time she blasted a cabinet next to Prue, knocking her unconscious, she then focused on the demon and was able to successfully blow him up, although she intended to freeze him instead. This was an incredible feat for Piper because Tarkin was thought to be vanquishable only by a potion made from his flesh. Secluding Herself After unintentionally blowing numerous kitchen appliances and objects up while trying to get a handle on the power, Piper secluded herself in the basement so that she wouldn't harm her sisters with the power, like she previously did with Prue. Leo then talked her into meditating to gain control of the power but when he orbed in surprising her, she blew up the sound system she was listening to advising her to stay calm and focus. Leo explained that eventually the control would come and told her that her sisters needed her, saying that she couldn't stay secluded from the world. The Banshee and Shax After a demon known as the Banshee began attacking and killing humans in great pain in San Francisco, the sisters tracked her down and unsure how to vanquish the demon, Leo suggested that Piper blow it up. When the Banshee attacked in the Attic] of the Manor, Piper focused on the demon and successfully blew her up into oblivion. : Shortly after the encounter with the Banshee, a powerful demon that could only be vanquished with the Power of Three attacked at the Manor and Prue and Piper pursued the demon. When he materialized in public, Piper was able to blow the demon up, wounding him, but the entire event was caught on television. Progression of Her Strength Initially, Piper could blow up most demons except for the most powerful Upper-Level Demons such as the Source of All Evil, who would barely be affected by the power, being only knocked backward by the power. : However, after consolidating her powers and learning to control them, she was able to break through a magically protected gate of an evil academy for demons, where she hit the fence numerous times with the power, eventually breaking through the barrier and opening the fence. : Piper was also able to harness the power and blow up energy balls, fire balls and other magical threats that came her way, however, with extremely powerful bursts of magic, when Piper would blow up the object, it would create a ripple of energy knocking both her and her opponents to the ground. This later grew into an ability to deflect the energy balls, fire balls and so forth back toward the demonic being, either destroying the demon or knocking them out with their own balls of energy/fire. : The power grew more powerful and Piper was able to destroy nearly unvanquishable demons, such as Jeric, an ancient demon from Egypt that specialized in rituals of Mummification. Centuries ago, the Egyptians classified Jeric as unvanquishable and chose to mummify him to prevent him from continuing war against the forces of good. However, he was freed by his evil witch lover, Isis and when he tried to use Phoebe and Paige to house Isis' soul, Piper used her power to blow the demon up. : She later was able to use the power to blow multiple demons up in one shot, however, these were lower-level demons, such as the Swarm Demons. : When a member of the Triad attacked, she was able to successfully blow him up after three attempts and the power grew even further, allowing her to vanquish all three members of a newly formed Triad with only one attempt. Freezing and Blowing Up Often when she an energy ball or fire ball was blasted her way or in the path of her sisters or husband, Piper would use her power of Freezing to freeze the ball, and then she would blast the ball back at the attacked, either destroying them or knocking them to the ground. Leo Wyatt Acquires Molecular Combustion While Piper was pregnant with her first child, a Siren tried to seduce Leo in order to try to kill him. Piper walked in on the seduction and was angered by seeing the Siren kissing Leo. They wounded the Siren and returned to the Manor where they began arguing about what had happened and also because Leo wasn't around as much as he should be, but her unborn child didn't like the arguing, so he swapped Piper and Leo's powers, to show them what it was like to walk a mile in each other's shoes. : Leo acquired the ability to Blow Up and had to learn to use it quickly to destroy the Siren. Piper explained to him how to properly use it and when the Siren seduced Cole Turner, making him try to kill Phoebe, Leo successfully blew the Siren up, ending her thrall on Cole. : The powers were returned to their rightful owners after the couple worked through their issues. Wyatt Halliwell When Piper and Leo's son, Wyatt Halliwell, returned to the present from the future, demons attacked and he was able to raise his hands like Piper does, but he was able to use a more powerful form of the power, blasting several demons into oblivion in a fiery explosion. Immunity to the Power Certain demons and magical beings are immune to the power because they possess the power of Reforming, allowing them to reform after being blown up. Other beings can be unaffected by the power because they are vanquishable only with their own weapons or method of protection. Such magical beings displaying immunity to the power are Scabbar Demons, vanquishable only by their own deadly spray of acid, the Phoenix Witches, the Slime Demon and even Whitelighters, who possess the ability to reform after being blown up. Theft of the Power Over her years possessing the power to blow objects and beings up, various evil beings have managed to either steal the power or copy it; notable instances were: *The Source of All Evil: Using the Hollow, the Leader of all that is evil was able to absorb both of Piper's powers, Freezing and Blowing Up, in an attempt to gain enough power to destroy the Charmed Ones. However, it wasn't enough and when Cole absorbed the Hollow, the sisters were able to vanquish the Source. *Mabel Stillman: A common witch plotted with her two sisters to take on the identity of the Charmed Ones and steal their powers, they were successful and Mabel acquired Piper's powers. *Denise: A neighbor of the Charmed Ones, Denise lived across the street from Halliwell Manor and while the sisters were trying to exchange their powers so that Piper could have a vision of Utopia, Zankou attacked them with energy balls, causing the two sisters' powers to be blasted out the window, and travel into the neighbors. *Pilar:A powerful demon that for years practised with fellow demons to imitate the Charmed Ones, she was able to copy Piper's powers. *Zankou: Incarcerated into his own prison centuries ago by the Source of All Evil, Zankou was freed by a group of demons and proceeded in a diabolical plan to take in the Shadow housed within the Nexus underneath Halliwell Manor. Distracted by the sisters, he sought to break through the barrier of the Book of Shadows by weakening the sisters' belief in their powers, ultimately weakening the Book's shield. He was successful and created the potion to Separate a Witch From Her Powers and acquired the powers of Blowing Up, Freezing and Premonition. He was later vanquished along with the Nexus. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Powers